Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a merchandise display hook for items of merchandise.
It is common practice for retailers to display items of merchandise on a security device, such as a display hook or a display fixture. The security device displays an item of merchandise so that a potential purchaser may examine the item when deciding whether to purchase the item. The small size and relative expense of the item, however, makes the item an attractive target for shoplifters. A shoplifter may attempt to detach the item from the security device, or alternatively, may attempt to remove the security device from the display area along with the merchandise.
Some display hooks require a key for removal or generate an alarm when an item of merchandise is removed. However, the requirement of a key can be inconvenient for a legitimate customer, while the generation of an alarm each time an item of merchandise is removed can be annoying to the customer and unnecessary in some circumstances.